


Gimme That Swing

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, M/M, Swing Dancing, The Charleston, The Roaring 20's, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Shane owns a speakeasy and Ryan loves The Charleston.





	Gimme That Swing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve become overly obsessed with the Prohibition Era and the Slang they used so I decided to write this. This also might not be entirely accurate or my best work but I tried really hard!! 
> 
> For future mention.  
> The characters in this are mosty OOC due to me wanting them to fit the roll they play. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also this fic was inspired "Gimme That Swing! (Vintage Mix)" by Cissie Redgwick  
> *FULL RESPECT TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED AND THEIR S/O*

You see, owning the most top notch Speakeasy during this time was either a blessing or curse. You either have the Johns close to being on your tail or you're racking up stacks of sugar. 

For Shane Madej it seemed to be the latter, clams flowing from his pockets and women panting after him. How he had it so well was due to his high security, paid workers to keep an eye out for Johns and Peepers, and if anyone from his group got nailed then he'd shut the party down for a month, knowing there were too many Drums for them to stay on his case for long. He seemed to have it all. All but a significant other. 

He didn't seem to mind it though, happily tapping his foot to the swing music booming from the speakers.

Little did he know, a tan man would soon change his entire life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was another day at the Speakeasy, Shane in the back talking to one of the workers. At least that was how it was going until another one of his workers, Mr. Fulmer, ran into his office.

”Sir, my deepest apologies for interrupting but there seems to be a newbie.” Fulmer expressed with wide eyes. Shane huffed in irritation but stood anyways, hearing the clatter going on in the main bar.

“You’re lucky Ned I could hear the clatter or I wouldn’t have bothered getting up.” Shane grumbled. Ned looked up at the tall man in relief and led him into the middle of the room where a crowd had gathered.

”Haven’t you morons got drinkin’ to do.” Shane barked at the crowd, snickering as the group scattered in a flash. In the middle of the now disintegrated crowd was a man, age about that of 24, tan skin and a muscular build. Shane had a good look at the man on the floor, cheek squished up against the wooden floor and black fluff of hair sticking out everywhere. 

Shane squat down and gave a smirk of what you could relate to a fox, untrusting. The man looked up to his best abilities and glared. 

“Hello, Daisy.” Shane sneered out, causing an uproar of laughter emerging from the Speakeasy. The man flushed red and mumbled something best to his capabilities, those of course being hard to understand due to his cheek against the floor.

”Care to say that again, sweetheart?” Shane asked with sarcasm thick in his voice and rolling off his tongue. The man holding the youngest’s head down lifted his hand in order to allow the black haired man to speak. 

“I said I’m not a Daisy, sir.” The man replied in a bitter tone. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Shane grinned causing the tan man to shudder.

Shane looked up at the two men.”How the hell did he even get in here without a password.” Shane growled, a glare playing on his eyes. A dressed up Korean man and Ned shrugged, eyes wide in surprise at the tone.

“Bring him to my office.” Shane ordered with a wave of his hand, causing two of the workers, Ned and one who is called Eugene to lift the intruder to Shane’s back office. 

The men brought the fluffy haired man into the back, Shane following suit with no emotion present on his face. Once in the office the men sit the newbie in a chair in front of a dark wooden desk. The dirty blonde haired man sat across from him, sharing a threatening glare. 

"What's your name stranger? Full name if you will." Shane demanded.

The boy in front of him shuddered nervously. "The name is Ryan Bergara," he mumbled, his eyes avoiding making contact.

“Well Ryan you must be wondering why my boys here tackled you down.” Shane emphasized with a raise of his eyebrows.

”Yeah it seemed to be a bit uncalled for.” Ryan hissed in irritation. Shane chuckled and gave a sly smile.

”It was called for if we want to stay open and out of the Pent.” He explained. Ryan’s eyes went wide and his mouth formed into an “o” shape.

”I apologize Mr.,” Ryan paused for a second. “Shane. The name is Shane Madej.” Shane offered. Ryan grinned, “Well I apologize Mr. Madej.” He tried.

”It’s fine, Bergara. I believe you have some drinkin' to get to?” Shane quizzed the younger.

”Actually I was here for the music.” Ryan replied shyly, rubbing the back of his neck and kicking his legs nervously.

Shane’s eyes widened in surpise as did his employees. “The music?” He asked, furrowing his brows. Ryan nodded, cheeks going pink and a shy smile playing on his lips.

”Yeah, My ma would play it before she passed; thought I’d come here and dance away, or drink away, the blues.” Ryan shrugged, his smile fading and eyes showing signs of sadness. Shane nodded.

”I understand, Bergara. S’not easy dealing with loss and emotions. That’s why I usually push mine back.” Shane offered, hoping to comfort the man in front of him. He didn’t know why he wanted to cheer Ryan up. He just felt it was the right thing to do. Ryan smiled graciously, eyes brightening up a little.

”Now go dance Ryan.” Shane said sternly, a smile present on his face. Ryan grinned and rushed out the door, leaving Shane with a fond smile.

Ned and Eugene looked at Shane with uncertainty. “I’ve never seen you allow someone inside so quickly, Boss” Eugene stated his voice confused. Ned nodded in agreement while Shane just shrugged and sent them on their merry way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After some meetings and paperwork completed Shane decided it was time to get himself a drink. He headed outside of his office to the main pub, eyes scanning the crowd, searching for something. He didn’t know what he was looking for but he ended up driving off the feeling. He turned to the bar ordering a jar of Moonshine. Leaning on the bars table top, he sipped the drink still looking through the sea of people in the room. His eyes soon landed on the one and only Ryan Bergara, said person being easy to distinguish from his fantastic and not wobbly dancing.

Grinning like a Tom, Shane made his way over to the man. He stood close to Ryan before the music stopped. Ryan panted, his eyes bright with joy.

”Nice job, Kid.” Shane commented, causing Ryan to jerk his head around.

”H-how long have you be there?” Ryan stuttered, pointing at Shane and tilting his head a smidge.

Shane shrugged at the question. “No clue, but I’m sure glad I didn’t miss it.” He replied calmly. This caused Ryan’s already red cheeks to darken a bit.

”O-oh well thank you, Sir.” Ryan squeaked, looking at the taller man in embarassment with wide, doe eyes. Shane nodded his head in acknowledgement before the two quieted in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

The quiet was quickly put to an end once a song Shane recognized as _“Charleston” by James P. Johnson_ started playing. Ryan squealed, jumping on the balls of his heels in excitement. Shane quirked an eyebrow and gave a side smile. “Ya’ like this song?” He asked around the rim of his glass. Ryan nodded, a wide smile playing on his lips, showing crooked teeth.

”Alright,” Shane mumbled before setting his Moonshine down, “Then dance with me, Bergara.” He requested, holding his hand out for the younger.

Ryan stopped as soon as the words came out of the man’s mouth.”H-huh?” He gulped, eyes widening even more.

”Well you certainly can’t dance this alone, so dance with me.” Shane replied, his tone cool and his arm still extended. Ryan glanced at the hand in front of him before hesitantly reaching up and placing his into the others. Shane grinned as Ryan gave a soft smile.

Shane pulled Ryan into his chest and wrapped his arms around the shorter’s shoulders, his height making it quite funky. Ryan did the same as the two started moving their feet to the beat. Ryan could hear Shane mumbling the steps and chuckled softly. 

The two soon parted from each other to swing their arms a bit more in sync, the two matching perfectly.

They both knew this wasn’t right. For them to be cake-eaters. They didn’t mind it though, they were happy and that’s all that mattered in the moment. Shane never felt this kind of crushin’ before. He thought someone as busy as him didn’t have time for a spouse or family, but here he was now, wasting his time dancing _The Charleston_ with another man. 

Ryan on the other hand, knew he was a cake-eater and had no shame in it. He always wanted a spouse and family and he was always hoping it would be someone with the same music taste as him. To be able to just find someone like that would be difficult seen as if you said you had any attraction to a man you’d be pooped on the spot. 

The music soon came to an end and Ryan and Shane stopped, panting slightly. “Y’know, Bergara I gotta sing for you..” Shane blurted after a moments silence. Ryan looked and nodded his head, motioning for Shane to continue.

”I’ve never had a crushing like this on anyone.” Shane confessed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Ryan grinned the biggest he had today and hugged the man tightly.

”I feel the same way, big guy.” Ryan mumbled into the other while Shane played his part of the hug.

They pulled away a noticeable blush appearing on their cheeks. “Come on Ryan head to the back with me.” Ryan blushed even harder before Shane noticed what he said.

”No! Not like that. I’d never.” Shane quickly replied before Ryan smirked and nudged him playfully. Shane sighed and made his way to his office as Ryan followed suit. 

Once in the office Shane closed and locked the door looking at Ryan from his side view. He walked back over to his desk and Ryan followed slowly, unsure of what to do. Shane then grabbed a pen and scribbled some numbers on a piece of paper. He gave the paper to Ryan who took the paper and looked at it confused.

”It’s my number.” Shane told him, noticing the confused look. Ryan folded the paper up and slipped it in his jeans pocket looking at the older man before being pulled into his grasp and suddenly Shane’s lips were on his. Ryan quickly started kissing back and they soon were in sync again. This time in an entirely different way. It was short and sweet but it meant something.

When they broke apart Shane grinned against Ryans forehead and pecked it sweetly. “You’re welcome anytime.” He sighed into the mans fluffy hair.

”Thank you, Shane.”

”It was nothing, Little Guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any words for me my instagram is @//_space.jay_  
> I really hope y’all enjoyed this cause I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> This was read over quickly but I will have it officially proofread tomorrow!


End file.
